Mata Hari King
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: How will Lee react when Amanda sheds her "frumpy housewife" look for a costume party?


Mata Hari King By Scarecrowbabe  
  
Disclaimer: This will be my first long story fanfic. The characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. I made up a couple of characters of my own, but the rest belong to the above.  
  
Title: Mata Hari King  
  
Synopsis: Amanda gets tired of being referred to as a "frumpy housewife" type and she's also fed up with Lee's inability to express his feelings. This will probably stray from canon a little, as far as Amanda's persona, but I feel like if I'm going to liven Amanda's personality up, I might as well go all the way (so to speak)!!!!  
  
Timeline: Not sure, probably around 3rd season. Around the time Lee finally starts coming to his senses!!!!!!  
  
Rating: Definite PG-13 or a little higher (no dirty stuff though).  
  
Feedback: Since this is my first long story, ABSOLUTELY!!!!!! Good and bad appreciated. If you would like to archive anywhere though, please ask first.  
  
Part One  
  
Amanda King sat in the living room of her home as she helped her sons with their homework when the phone rang. "I'll get it Mother." She called.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Amanda it's me." A familiar voice said. "Do you have any plans for Friday night??" Lee asked.  
  
"Well." Amanda said, "The boys are going camping with Joe this weekend and Mother is going on a trip with Captain Kurt so no, I guess I'm free." She answered.  
  
"Good." Lee said. "Would you like to help out at a party?"  
  
"What kind of party?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, it's a costume ball actually." Lee said. "It's a fundraising event for schools in the area." We think it's a shady front for some illegal drug dealing."  
  
"It sounds like it's for the Computers Now fund." Amanda said. "Philip and Jamie's school is participating. The class that raises the most money at their school gets a party and some of the Washington Redskins will be there." She finished.  
  
"Well at least you're up on this fundraiser." Lee said. "That will be a big help for our cover."  
  
"What IS our cover?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We're just posing as a couple invited to the fundraiser. I'm a philanthropist looking to donate to a worthy charity and you're a divorced mother trying to raise funds for her children's school." Lee said.  
  
"Great." Amanda said. "So I can actually be myself this time?"  
  
"Yeah, all you have to do is just blend in, be yourself." Lee said.  
  
"Really, is that all you see me as?" Amanda asked hotly. "Window dressing?"  
  
"Calm down Amanda." Lee said. "That's not how I meant it, it's just.."  
  
"Just what Lee?" Amanda said. "That because YOU don't look at me that way no one else will either?"  
  
"NO Amanda, that's not what I'm saying. Just listen a minute.." Lee tried.  
  
"No, YOU listen. I've had enough of this conversation. I'll go with you Friday and I'll see you in the morning." Amanda said.  
  
"Amanda." Lee said.  
  
His protests were cut off by the phone going dead in his ear. He sighed and put the receiver down. No, she was definitely NOT just window dressing, at least not to him.  
Part Two  
  
Amanda made her way up to the bullpen, after getting her badge from Mrs. Marsten. As she made her way out of the elevator she heard Francine and Lee talking about the upcoming assignment.  
  
"I can't believe Billy did this!" Francine said. "I would be a much better person to go to that party than Amanda."  
  
"Who better to go than a real divorced mother trying to raise money for her kids' school?" Lee said.  
  
Amanda knew she shouldn't be sitting here eavesdropping, but Francine's next words made her see red:  
  
"Well at least you won't have any trouble keeping up with her." Francine said. "She'll probably be the only one there dressed in a nun costume!"  
  
Amanda turned and stormed toward the conference room where the morning meeting was about to begin. She made her way in and sat down at one of the chairs. Francine, Lee and Billy were coming in just as she seated herself. Lee sat down at the chair beside hers and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile before Billy began.  
  
"All right people. Here's what's on the agenda for this week: Beamon is working with the freshman recruits so he'll be unavailable most of the time. Collins, you and Roberts will be working on the Johnson case. Anderson and Lewis are out of the country on assignment. And Francine, Lee, and Amanda are working the fundraiser." Billy said. "I want everything by the book. If there ARE any illegal drugs being shipped, we need a clean bust. Got it?"  
  
All three nodded and made their way out of the conference room. Amanda stopped Billy for a moment.  
  
"Sir, I need to ask you about something." Amanda said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Billy smiled fondly at her.  
  
"Where would I go to get a costume for this fundraiser?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well the Agency has a storeroom full of appropriate costumes." Billy started to say.  
  
"Sir," Amanda said. "I don't want appropriate. I want knockout!" Amanda said.  
  
"Well in that case I would say go to the Costume Gallery." Billy said. "They have some outrageous and quite frankly risqué costumes there."  
  
"Risqué huh?" Amanda said. "Thank you sir I think that's just what I need."  
  
Billy smiled as she left the office. Just what or WHO she needed a risqué costume for, he had a pretty good idea. This fundraiser might sure be an eye-opener for many, he thought.  
Part Three  
  
Friday had come way too fast, Amanda thought. She, Lee, and Francine had spent most of the week setting up the cover and what was supposed to go on. Francine and a team would be monitoring what was going on inside the party and Lee and Amanda were supposed to find out anything about the illegal drugs. Amanda noticed Lee staring at her during the week, but whenever she would look at him, he would avoid her eyes. Well, she thought, after this party you won't.  
  
She thought back over the encounter in the costume shop.  
  
She had gone in to find something that didn't scream "Amanda"! She searched through costumes of witches, French maids, and sorceresses until the salesgirl came up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have anything wild; I mean something out of the norm?" Amanda asked. " I just want to really look different for this costume party I have to go to?"  
  
"You want wild, come with me." She said. Taking Amanda by the arm she led her towards the back of the store. She pulled a costume off a rack there and held it out for her.  
  
"With your figure, if you REALLY want to go wild wear this!" she gushed.  
  
Amanda looked at the costume on the hanger. She read the name of the costume on the tag and laughed. Perfect. This will really surprise Lee.  
  
Now, as Amanda stood and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, she wasn't sure she could go through with this. The costume was of Mata Hari, the infamous "spy". It looked more like a harem girl outfit. The top was of burgundy lame, off the shoulder and very form fitting. The pants were also burgundy lame, but baggy with gold threads in them. There was a veil to match, and she had pinned up her hair and wound a stretchy gold band through her curls. She had on dark makeup and lipstick, to complete her spy ensemble and gold slippers on her feet. She grabbed her keys and went down stairs. She could only imagine what her mother would say if she saw her like this.  
  
Lee was already at the fundraiser waiting for Amanda. He was dressed like a Texas Ranger. Form fitting chaps and a white shirt open at the neck had already drawn his share of looks from the other females there. Even Francine, when she saw him earlier, commented on his "nice" appearance. Where was she, he thought. Not that he'd know her if he saw her. He had asked her all week about her costume and all she would say was, "it will stand out." He wondered about that one. But anything would look good on Amanda, even nothing. He felt his face get hot and tried to block that thought out of his mind. He was just about to go get a drink when there was a commotion at the entrance. He walked towards the front of the entrance, wondering who was making all the fuss. What he saw, however, stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
It was Amanda. And he couldn't believe what she was wearing. She looked like some harem girl, but not quite that. She showed off more skin that she needed to and every man in sight was transfixed on her. She had on more makeup than she wore to work, but she looked so beautiful! That burgundy lipstick she had on made him want to..  
  
"Hello Lee." Amanda said walking towards him.  
  
"Amanda. you look. look. You're..." Lee started.  
  
"Thanks Lee, you don't look so bad yourself." Amanda said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" said Lee "I thought I told you to blend in, not stand out!"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd look much better standing out!" Amanda said. "That way when you leave to try to find some information, I'll have plenty of dance partners to distract anyone who's watching." Amanda finished with a smile.  
  
Lee growled out something Amanda couldn't quite make out, but before he could say anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Amanda found herself looking at a handsome man with wavy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at him as Lee looked over his shoulder at what Amanda was smiling at.  
  
"Hello, you must be Lee Stedman." The man said.  
  
"Yes I am, and this is Amanda Kline, my date." Lee said putting a possessive arm around Amanda.  
  
"Miss Kline, Mr. Stedman, I am Josh Bradford, founder of Computers Now and host of this wonderful party." Josh said.  
  
Lee and Josh shook hands, and then Josh took Amanda's hand in his and placed a lingering kiss on top of it. Lee fumed silently as Josh asked:  
  
"Care to dance, Miss Kline?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Lee said. "We just got here and she's promised her first dance to me."  
  
"That's a shame then." Josh said. "Keep your dance card open for me will you Miss Kline."  
  
"It's Amanda, and I certainly will Mr. Bradford." Amanda said.  
  
"Josh please, Amanda." Josh said. "I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too." Amanda said as Lee pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
Amanda and Lee danced for a few minutes in silence. Finally Amanda looked up at Lee. His expression was stony. His hazel eyes were dark and sinister looking. His mouth was set in a hard line. She tilted her head back to look at him better. He finally looked down at her.  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" Amanda asked. "You've been like this since I walked in."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Lee muttered.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Amanda echoed. "OK if nothing's wrong, then you won't mind if I dance with someone else." She said as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going off somewhere, getting yourself in trouble." Lee said pulling her closer.  
  
"Now how would I get myself in trouble just dancing?" she questioned Lee.  
  
"In that outfit, you could get yourself arrested." Lee said appraising her outfit again.  
  
"I'm not dressed like a hooker. All the other men seem to like it." She said baiting him.  
  
"All the other men!" Lee said his voice rising slightly. "All the other men look as if they want to get you into bed!"  
  
"Oh, so it's all right though because I'm with a "safe" one, right?" Amanda said.  
  
"What do you mean a "safe" one?" Lee said.  
  
"Well, I must be safe with you. You're not interested in getting me in bed. Right?" Amanda asked.  
  
She held her breath for a moment, wondering if she'd pushed him too far. Lee looked down at Amanda. He saw a desire and something else in those chocolate-brown eyes of hers. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and her lips were parted slightly waiting for his answer. He could smell her perfume, and the scent was driving him to distraction. He leaned his face closer to hers.  
  
"Amanda." Lee sighed.  
  
"Oh, Lee." Amanda said.  
  
Their lips were inches from each other; they could feel the other's breath. Lee was just about to touch his lips to hers when applause broke out.  
  
"Thank You all for coming to this wonderful fundraiser for the area's children." Josh announced.  
  
Lee gently released Amanda and led her to a table. He seated her and moved to sit next to her. He gently placed his arm around the chair and her shoulders as Josh Bradford continued to speak. Lee looked over at Amanda. Her cheeks were still flushed, whether from embarrassment or something else Lee didn't know. He could see the pulse beating at her throat, just where he'd like to nuzzle her neck and..  
  
Amanda glanced over at Lee. She knew he would have kissed her on the dance floor if not for the interruption. Was it because he'd wanted to, or was it because she pushed him? She looked over at him watching Josh Bradford on stage. He ran his hands through his sandy blond hair, hair she'd love to run her fingers through. His face looked flushed, though from the almost kiss or what she didn't know. His shirt was open just enough to see his tanned skin, skin she wanted to kiss and...  
  
Lee and Amanda brought their thoughts back to the present. Josh Bradford was announcing there was to be a silent auction and more events scheduled during the evening to raise funds for the schools. Everyone was welcome to each event and their was food and drinks set up. The band started up again, and many couples went out onto the floor. Lee thought the time was right to search the upstairs offices.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and search." Lee said. "Try not to get yourself into any trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Amanda said sweetly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"In that outfit, that's what I'm afraid of." Lee muttered to himself as he left.  
  
Part Four  
  
Amanda had been sitting alone for a few minutes when Josh Bradford made his way over to her to claim his dance. Amanda got up and went out onto the dance floor with him. Lee stood in a dark corner of the stairway leading up to the offices watching her. Damn her, he thought, now she's got that Casanova leering all over her. His anger and jealousy grew until he almost went back downstairs to confront Josh. He calmed himself for a moment and thought. What's going on here? Lee thought. Amanda and I are just friends. Sure she's a big help around the office, but that's all there is to it. She's learning to be a great agent, but she's not done with training yet. And what's with that costume? It's not like she needs to be the center of attention, but she sure as hell is!! Man, Francine sure must be jealous to say some of the stuff she does about Amanda. He stopped for a moment. Jealous. Oh god!!! He's the jealous one!!!! Jealous of Amanda. Of all the attention she's getting from every man in the room!!! Jealous that HE isn't the one getting all of her attention. The admission made Lee shiver. He was terrified. Not of the bad guys or getting hurt, but of AMANDA!! She scares him to death. The feelings she has awakened in him. Feelings?? Oh, man something had to be done, Lee thought. I've got to talk to her after all this is over, he thought as he made his way upstairs.  
  
Amanda meanwhile was trying to get some information from Josh Bradford, but all she succeeded in was telling him her life story. Every time she asked a question, he easily deflected it and instead asked her about her life. She finally laughed and asked:  
  
"Why do you answer a question with a question?" she said.  
  
"Because you, my dear, are more interesting than any tidbit in my life." Josh replied.  
  
"Well, thank you." Amanda blushed.  
  
"Let's go outside and get some fresh air." Josh suggested.  
  
He led her outside to a balcony in back of the building. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Look at all the stars out tonight." Amanda said.  
  
"I like looking at the stars in your eyes better." Josh said.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. He bent his lips down to hers for a kiss. As their lips touched, she thought of Lee and how it would feel to be kissed, really kissed, by him. They had kissed on assignment, but she wondered what it would feel like to kiss Lee with his guard down. She broke away and looked at Josh. She was about to say something when a hand fell on Josh's shoulder.  
  
"Here you are Amanda. I was looking all over for you." Lee said in a hard voice.  
  
"Josh and I were just looking at the stars." Amanda said quietly.  
  
"Yes, we were." Josh said. "She makes a wonderful partner."  
  
"Yes, she does." Lee said and looked at Amanda.  
  
"Well I'd better go." She said to Josh. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Josh said kissing her hand again. "I hope we can meet again VERY soon."  
  
Lee and Amanda left and drove back to the Agency. They met with Francine and Billy and Lee briefed them on what he'd found. In Josh Bradford's office he found courier papers detailing a shipment of heroin scheduled in that week. He also found suitcases with wrapped packages of cocaine in them. His financial records detailed the money laundering that was taking place to transfer money legally to his offshore accounts. Billy was impressed. He gave Amanda and Lee the weekend off. As they left Francine couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Amanda dear, where did you get that costume?"  
  
"From the Costume Gallery Francine. I've heard it was the place to get what I needed." Amanda smiled and winked at Billy. Lee stood openmouthed as Billy winked back at Amanda as she left. Francine left to finish her report and Lee sat with Billy for a minute.  
  
"YOU sent her to the Costume Gallery?" Lee asked Billy.  
  
"I did." Billy said.  
  
"Why Billy?" Lee asked.  
  
"She asked me where she could get a costume that was a knockout. Didn't you think that costume was a knockout? She sure looked pretty good in it if I do say so myself." Billy said and smiled.  
  
"Oh Billy, not you too?!" Lee exclaimed as he left in disgust.  
  
Billy waited until Lee was safely out of the office. Then he sat back in his chair and had a good laugh, one he hadn't had for several years. Oh, Scarecrow was in for it, he thought. He was in for it good!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Amanda sat in her kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, when she heard a tap against the glass. Smiling, she headed back to the back door and went outside. She saw Lee sitting in the gazebo and walked over.  
  
"Hi." Lee said.  
  
"Hi yourself." Amanda replied.  
  
"How's everything." Lee said.  
  
"Everything's fine." Amanda replied. "With everything coming out about Josh Bradford, I thought the Computers Now would be finished."  
  
"Nope." Lee replied. "The rest of the board of directors wants to keep the project open for all schools to get computers."  
  
"Good." Said Amanda.  
  
"Um, Amanda.." Lee began.  
  
"Yes?" Amanda said.  
  
"I've wanted to talk to you about what happened that night at the fundraiser." Lee said.  
  
"Oh that." Amanda said.  
  
"What do you mean, oh that?" Lee said angrily.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me that was just for show? I mean it was just a part of our cover right?" Amanda said.  
  
"Look Amanda." Lee said.  
  
"I understand." Amanda said. "You don't want me getting all wrapped up in some silly moment on a case. You want me to keep my feelings out of it; you want me to..." Amanda stated.  
  
Amanda's next words were cut off as Lee cupped Amanda's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Lee was lost in the feel of Amanda's soft lips on his, her soft skin under his fingers. Amanda meanwhile, was dizzy with happiness. Lee's lips on hers made her heart flutter and for the first time, she felt him really kiss her. Lee drew back gently and looked at her. Her eyes were dark with desire and her face with aglow with happiness.  
  
"No Amanda, you don't understand." Lee said softly. "You don't understand the torture it's been not being able to do that."  
  
"But Lee I never."  
  
"I know, you never knew how I felt. To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I feel either. But I want to hold on to this feeling. Somehow it feels right." Lee said, looking down.  
  
Amanda put a finger under his chin and pulled it up so he was facing her.  
  
"Lee I have feelings for you too, and I'm just as scared. But we've been through a lot and if this is meant to be, we'll both get through it." Amanda said.  
  
They held each other for a while, letting their spoken words sink in to one another. Finally Amanda pulled away from Lee. She couldn't resist getting one last tease in on him.  
  
"You'll never believe what happened. They had a contest at the fundraiser for costume judging and guess what, my costume won! "Amanda said.  
  
"And what exactly did you win?" Lee asked in a jealous tone.  
  
"Well the prize was $5000 dollars. Their school gets it on one condition." Amanda said playfully.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lee asked.  
  
"I would have the check presented to me by the Washington Redskins at their school.. But I would have to wear the winning costume!" Amanda said waiting for his reaction.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Lee. sshhhh." Amanda said.  
  
"Don't tell me to sshhh Amanda King." Lee said in a softer tone. "If you think I'd let you..."  
  
"Let me what?" Amanda asked innocently.  
  
"Amanda, come on." Lee implored taking her hands in his; "You shouldn't wear that to the boys' school."  
  
"You're absolutely right." Amanda said smiling. "That's what I told them. I would have to wear something appropriate."  
  
Lee smiled and hugged Amanda, thinking to himself that maybe if things turned out like he hoped, one day she'd be modeling that costume in private just for him!!!!!  
THE END 


End file.
